


The Exorcism of Derek Tynion

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The chilling duo take a break from the road and enter Chicago, coming through the south side. While they stay, Derek becomes the next target for one of the most powerful beings ever...The Spectre! Does Sabrina have the power needed to help her friend escape punishment?
Series: The Book of Sabrina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Kudos: 2





	The Exorcism of Derek Tynion

Derek told Sabrina about what happened leading up to lighting the motel on fire when she came back. Told her about the kind of people there and what they were there to discuss, the pictures of what they did. They ended up agreeing to just keep driving without stopping to sleep for the next couple of days. Switching turns driving whenever the other needed to get some sleep. Only getting out to use a restroom or get some food. But they got to a point where they needed to get off the road and decided what to do next. They pulled up to a rest area off the highway, near a separate truck stop. Sabrina came back from the bathroom and walked back to Derek who was looking at the map on his phone. “What are some of the nearest places?”

“Well, the nearest city is actually Chicago. About seventy miles northeast of where we are.” Derek responded. 

“Chicago.” Sabrina nodded her head. “I’ve never been. Actually kind of interested in spending some time there.”

“We’ll be coming in through the south side.” He told her. “Not exactly the part of the city that you want leaving a first impression.” He looked up from his phone. “Do you have anything you want to do in there?”

She shook her head. “No. But you don’t exactly have a plan either.” He shrugged, giving in. He turned around and grabbed the garbage from their most recent meal and taking it to the trash. “Just thought it might be best to stay in a place for a couple of days.” He didn’t say anything, just nodded and got into the driver’s seat. Once Sabrina got strapped in, they pulled out and merged back onto the highway.

“I don’t mind going to the windy city. All though a place on the south side might be the only spot I can afford to stay in.” He admitted. “But we should discuss what we want to do moving forward.” She nodded in understanding. Cracking his neck, Derek gathered his thoughts. “So, your biological dad is Satan. Do you have a method of contacting him? Even if he didn’t wipe out your hometown, might be a good way of getting some answers.”

“I’ve been feeling…off when it comes to my powers.” Sabrina mentioned. “I still have them and can do a lot. Actually, in some ways I can do more now that before all this started.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

She leaned her head back against the seat. “Being a daughter of Lucifer, for a while I had this power boost. That’s the best way to describe it. But a conflict with my dad caused me to lose all of my powers, both as his daughter and as a witch. Lilith – the first witch – restored my powers as a witch but I haven’t been at that same really high level for a period.”

“Has that changed?”

She thought for a second. “I can summon Hellfire, which was something I could only do at full power. So I think so. But I have this feeling that I can’t just go back to Hell. It’s almost like I have a couple of pieces missing from a puzzle. Not like one of those puzzles with thousands of pieces where even if a couple are missing I can still see the picture. But a puzzle that has really large pieces where some stuff I can see clearly. But the pieces I don’t have completely prevent me from seeing what it is.”

He listened to her describe what she is feeling. “I think I get it. You can do some things no problem. But others, things you should be able to do, aren’t happening for some reason.”  
“Exactly!” She crossed her arms. Her eyes looked out as she pondered. “I guess if we are looking for how I came back, it would have to be the old fashioned way. Find some books or people that know some stuff and follow the clues as they come up.” Derek nodded, letting the conversation end there. She turned on the radio and played some music as they continued the trip up to Chicago. It started off as mostly silent between them. Just looking out and mindlessly listening to the music. After a while, Sabrina started to let herself move her head and hands with the beats of whatever track is being played. Silently mouthing the words to herself, slowly transitioning to actually singing with the song. Derek kept quiet, maybe letting his fingers and hands lightly tap against the wheel as he listened. But of course, the radio played one of his favorite songs. When he heard the first few notes of “Carry on My Wayward Son”, a big smile formed on his face. Sabrina noticed it and grinned, predicting that he was about to join her. In an instant, both were filling the car with the sound of their singing, zipping down the highway and finally approaching the city limits. Hey found a small hotel to pull up to, but they stayed in the car while he played the air guitar and she tried her best to dance while sitting down. They didn’t stop until the last few notes were played.

Sabrina stepped out of the car, looking over to Derek as he went to open the trunk. “I think you might have been a little off key.”

“I was definitely off key. Only way I know how to sing.” He tossed over her bag. She caught it and lead the way towards the doors of the hotel. It was bit more worn in than the small town motel. Derek went up to the front desk and spoke with the Asian woman. Sabrina walked around the lobby and stopped in front of a painting. It showed a landscape, a small hill with a weeping willow and at the bottom of the hill was an opening into a swamp. She found herself a little lost in it. But she pulled back when she felt Derek approach her. “OK, it is technically not a double. But the couch does pull out. I can take that one.” He handed her one of the room keys. “We are on the third floor. Come on.” She followed him out of the lobby and towards the elevator. It took them up to their floor and they made a right. Only a few doors down, Derek opened the door and pushed it open. It seemed nicer than the motel room, still had decent space in it. And there was a couch, which Derek went to and made sure it did pull out into a bed. Sabrina tossed her bag onto the bed and went to open the curtains. The sun was clearly visible, only a few clouds in the sky today. She smiled a bit as she felt the felt hit her face through the window.

Unzipping his bag, Derek changed shirts. Sabrina turned around to face him as he was pulling it down over his torso. He clapped his hands together. “OK, so where do you want to go first?”

“I just want to explore right now. You don’t have to come if you just want to relax.”

“After everything that has happened, I think it might be best to stick together.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I think we can handle ourselves. If any danger shows up, it will be a mugger. Nothing world ending is going to pop up here.”

His shoulders sank down a bit and he scratched his head. “Fine. But hold on, I think I have a little extra cash in case you want to get something.” His hand dug into his pocket. An idea popped up in Spellman’s head. She thought about it and held out her hand and suddenly, there was cash in her hand. Derek looked up and just blankly stared at the newly appeared money. “Please tell me you didn’t know you could do that and that you weren’t squeezing me for every penny I have.”

“I just…thought about trying it right now.” Sabrina said with a genuine tone. “Looks like we should be good with cash for a while. You can go ahead and do whatever you want to do. I think I’ll change before heading out.” A little unsure but won’t object, Derek left the room and headed out into the city, with Sabrina not too far behind him.

******

Sabrina walked out with dark pantyhose, a leather skirt and a long sleeved blouse. Following the pamphlet that she picked up in the lobby, she found a small shopping district near the border of the south and north side. She walked around and checked out all the things inside the local shops. Didn’t end up buying a whole lot of things. But she did find a cute shirt and a little snow globe of Chicago. Admittedly something a tourist would obviously get, but she just thought it looked cool. She thought it might be something Derek wouldn’t mind getting. She walked up to the counter to pay for the items. A middle aged black man sat on a stool behind the counter, looking through a sports magazine which he put down when she approached him. He saw the snow globe and eyed her up and down. “Too early for spring break. You on a family bonding trip of some kind?”

“Something like that.” Sabrina responded. “Just these, thanks.” She reached into her pocket and grabbed some cash.

He rang it up and took the money from her hand. “Well, if you’re traveling with someone, I suggest sticking with them if you plan on going out at night. It isn’t safe out there.”

“You mean the gangs?” She asked.

“Oh, there are still some gang bangers out there for sure.” He nodded. “But homicide has been on the upswing these last few months. Number of them young kids becoming local criminals. But it doesn’t seem anyone is safe these days.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that. Do they have any leads as to why that is?”

The clerk shook his head. But he seemed to hesitate for a moment, which got her curious. She looked back at him and tried to silently encourage him to tell her more. He leaned over on the counter. “If you’re asking me, some of these deaths are unnatural.” She raised an eyebrow at the mention of the word. “I know a couple of people that ended up passing recently. They were clean, minus a parking ticket here or there. But they also had some skeletons they were trying to lock up. I’ve never been a superstitious man, and maybe it’s my age catching up with me. Reflecting on the mistakes I’ve made. But I’m thinking WHOEVER is going around killing knows about their skeletons. Looking for some old school eye for an eye justice.” He leaned back and shrugged his shoulders. “But that’s just one aging man’s opinion.” He slid her the change. Grabbing it, she got her bag and walked back outside. She didn’t think she had been out for that long, but it was already starting to get dark. The thought of finding Derek popped up, and it wasn’t a bad one. She turned back and walked towards where she came. Her mind cleared and focused on his image, trying to sense out where he is.

******

Derek found himself grabbing a milkshake from a Dairy Queen as the sun started to set. There wasn’t a whole that interested him in this part of the town. And he didn’t feel like going all over the city in one. So he ended up just staying in the several blocks closest to the hotel. Sabrina was right though, about getting out of the car and actually going into the city. It did provide him with a sense of reprieve from hours sitting behind the wheel, seeing the same landscapes go on and on for what seemed like forever. His feet hit the sidewalk, a few cars passing by him going in the other direction. He ended up stopping right by the opening of an alley. He turned the corner and stepped inside the alley a little bit. Looking up, he saw a blanket hung out on a clothesline connecting the two buildings. Waving in the light breeze.

He brought the cup up to his lips and sucked on the straw. The cold mint flavored drink ran down his neck. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Listening to the noise of the city around him. 

“Derek Tynion.” He opened his eyes and looked around him. That couldn’t have been Sabrina. That voice was too deep. “You have committed murder, a violation of the ten commandments!”

“Who the fuck is that?” Derek called out into the alley, turning his back to the sidewalk.

“I am God’s vengeance and wrath. I judge those who have sinned and I punish them for their actions.” Derek felt his arms being wrapped up in the blanket from up above. Except it wasn’t the blanket when it reached him. The color changed from blue to green. The material felt different. It didn’t even feel like any kind of clothing at all. All he could feel was heat and pain. He dropped his beverage onto the ground, spilling all over the dirt. The green cloth wrapped around his mouth, then wrapped itself around his entire head. Darkness came over his eyes and his entire body became consumed.

But then there was a window. He moved closer to the window, looking out at the surrounding buildings. Rain was coming down hard. He recognized these buildings. “I’m back where…”

“The home of Fred Newman.” The voice was everywhere. It echoed inside his head. “He is your first victim. The first time you had blood stained your hands.” He heard a door creak open. Derek turned around and saw the door into the apartment had open just a little bit. A hand reached out and grabbed onto the edge of the door. Pushing it all the way open, the gruesome corpse of Fred Newman stepped into the apartment. His chest had been torn open, his skull crushed and broken, bruises covering his face.

“Hold on now! I admit, I killed him. But he turned out to be a serial killer!” Derek kept his eyes trained on the moving carcass coming towards him.   
“That doesn’t give you the right to decide his fate.” The voice responded. “You did not know the man until after you have fled his home, days after the deed was done. For all you knew, you had killed an innocent man.”

The bloody hand of Fred reached out and grabbed Derek by the shirt collar. “What’s the matter? You act like you’ve never seen someone bleed out before.” There was a dark and disturbing smile on his face, more blood pouring out and down onto the ground. “Come on, relax friend!”

“I’m not your friend!” Derek pulled away and glared at Fred. “We are nothing alike. I know what I was doing was wrong, and I have to carry that with me. You just kept going on and on, with no care about who you took.”

“Now that’s a little unfair.” Fred pointed a finger at Derek. “You never spoke to me. I never got a chance to tell my side. For all you know, I had one of those mental diseases that makes you fucked up. Hold on, I need an example…multiple personality disorder! That’s it! Sorry it took me a minute. I don’t think I have it all up in there.” He pointed to his cracked open head.

“Your…your right. But that doesn’t excuse you.”

Fred snapped his fingers. “And another thing! You said I just kept on going on. But what about you buddy? You opened this bag of chips! Sure, you just had the one at first. But you came back for more in the end, didn’t you?” The apartment shifted and changed. Back at the motel, watching it from the outside burn. Smoke rising up into the air. He felt the presence of Fred by his side. “Ain’t that a beauty! I never did anything like this, I can tell you that much.”

Derek looked in horror. He shook his head slowly. “They were all like you. They had pictures to prove what they did.”  
Fred nodded and shrugged. “Got me there. But look over there.” Derek turned his eyes to some of the vehicles parked in front of the building. There was a minivan that was being pointed to him. He walked towards it, something telling him to look inside. He saw a bunch of toys and a baby seat. “Something tells me those weren’t the only people you took out.”

Derek stepped back. It was getting difficult for him to breathe. The fire wrapped around him, bringing him into the motel. He felt hands reach out and try to grab him. He met the scarred and melting faces of all the so called collectors reaching out to him. He fought back, pulling away and punching back. Pulling away, he tried to find a door that would open. But everywhere he went, they were locked tight. He tried kicking, launching himself into the wooden doors. But they wouldn’t give in. He turned around to face the corpses reaching out to him, wanting to pull him into the fire with them to burn.

******

She dropped the bag when she looked into the alley and saw Derek. He was floating in the air, his eyes rolled back into his head. She reached out to try and pull him down, but he was stuck in place. His body was burning from the inside. The heat was so intense, she thought she got burned when she grabbed onto his hand. She thought fast, trying to think of something to help him. Her eyes were drawn back to his, rolling back into his head. His body twitching, his muscles tightening up. Whatever was going on, she felt confident that the problem was inside his body. She tried to reach out to his mind, extending her arm out but not quite touching him. There was something that was blocking her, the presence of someone looking deep inside his thoughts. She pulled away and looked back at Derek’s body with determination.

Sabrina spread her legs and held out her open palms towards Derek. Without even thinking it, she started to chant in another language. Her mind didn’t have time to try and identify the origin of the words escaping her lips. All she knows was that she had to focus on directing her power into Derek. She felt the thing inside Derek start to recognize her. Using her mind, she reached out and grabbed onto the spirit. She grew louder in her chanting, her body heated up as she felt power within her building. The last few words of her final incantation were spoken and she pushed outward, expelling the spirit within. Derek fell down onto the ground, barely conscious. He was preoccupied with trying to gather his strength and mental energy. Sabrina breathed deeply. Not because she was relieved, but she is glad it worked. She was breathing deeply because she stared up at the thing that had come out. His body was white, as pale as the moon itself. It radiated the same kind of glow down on her. His hands wore green gloves, and the cloak he wore was swirling and wrapping itself around the spectre. His hood covered his head, but she could still see his eyes glaring down on her. Devoid of pupils and any sign of remorse, but it was full of disgust and hatred. Hatred for her.

“You are…an abomination!” The deep voice boomed down at her. Almost as if it wasn’t coming from him, but thundering down from high above. His cloak extended itself and reached out to Sabrina, trying to ensnare her.

Her body continued to build up power. She couldn’t let the fear she was feeling overwhelm her, not right now. She spoke, but not in an unidentified language. Her words now could be understood plainly. “Spectre of hate and damnation, I expel you from this city!” Her voice changed as she said those words. Gaining her own echo and boom. The spectre reached a hand out to her, but there was a flash of light that blinded both of them. When it vanished, the spectre was gone from the alley. She fell onto her knees, gasping for air. But she still reached out and helped Derek sit up. 

His eyes now fully open, he recognized Sabrina. “How did you…what happened?” He looked around him, hoping to see some clues.

“There was a…doesn’t matter. Tell you later.” She forced herself up, moving towards one of the walls and pressing her hand against it She reached out and helped Derek get back onto his feet. The two of them just stood there and breathed, finding their breath and the strength to keep moving. Their feet dragged at first when they stepped back onto the sidewalk. But soon they had the strength to pick them up, increasing their speed. It wasn’t too much longer until they found their hotel. 

Derek opened the door and almost stumbled inside. Sabrina made sure it closed behind them. Looking down, she saw that she did actually grab her bag after the encounter. She didn’t even remember reaching down to get it. Looking over to Derek, she gently threw it forward a few feet. “Found something tacky for you.” 

“Great.” He landed face first onto the pull out bed. Sabrina leaned back against the wall, facing a full body mirror. When she looked at that spirit…fear threatened to consume her. Almost as if she felt ashamed to have been seen by him. Knew that something horrible was going to happen to her. Now a part of her fears that he will be back, finish what he was going to do. But he would make it worse for her. A sense of dread and hopelessness started to darken her mind. She looked up at the mirror. But the person she saw in the mirror wasn’t her reflection. She was shorter, fully nude and with gray skin. Something about her seemed…familiar. Without thinking, she stepped forward. Continued moving until her body disappeared into the mirror. 

Derek turned his body around and looked up to see the last bit of Sabrina disappear. “Uh…Spellman? Where did you just go?” He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He forced himself up, but it took him a couple of moments. The knock came again. “Hold on, I’m coming!” Despite his better sense saying he should just tell the unknown person to go away, his hand grabbed the door handle and opened it. It was some guy, wearing a dress shirt with a loose red tie around his neck. A brown trench coat lazily resting on his shoulders. A beard was starting to grow, but it was more like a five o’clock shadow. His dirty blonde hair stood straight up. 

“Did you just run a marathon?” He asked Derek. “You bloody Americans are lazier than I thought if a walk to the door is too much for you.” He pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket, pulling out a lighter. He took in a deep breath and blew the smoke into Derek’s face, who tried to wave it away. “You must be the fellow she is riding with.”

“She? You mean…wait, how do you know -?”

“Heard it through the grapevine.” He pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “Where is the little witch anyway?” He tried to look over his shoulder.

“Uh…” He turned around and looked at the mirror. “She just…walked right through that. I’m sorry, but who are you and how did you know where we were?”

“Elementary, my dear Tynion. The name is John, luv.” The man in the trench coat said. He pointed to the mirror. “You said she walked through there? Did she go off and fight Bloody Mary?”

“I doubted she had the strength for that.” John shot him a quizzing look. Derek shook his head. “Never mind. But I have no idea where she went.” Truth was, he was starting to freak out. But he didn’t feel like letting this man named John know that just yet. Still unsure about him, and he isn’t exactly forthcoming with answers.

He looked at the mirror for a moment, trying to think of what must have happened. “Right then. I will need some time to come up with a backup plan in this case. Do some research into where our witch walked off to. Get some sleep. You don’t look like you would be very helpful anyway.” With that, Joh walked away and continued to smoke. Silently wishing an employee kicks him out for smoking inside, Derek shut the door and locked it. He turned to look into the mirror, hoping to catch some glimpse of the girl who saved his life, trying to contain his own growing fear and sense of despair.


End file.
